Wishful Thinking
by Emerald0319
Summary: There is a new witch in town. She is very powerful. Why are all the vampires so interested in her? Why is she interested in Klaus? Why does Elena not like her? Read and find out.
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own my characters Marcus, Natalia, and Antonio.**

**AN: This is my first story for Vampire Diaries. Please be kind. I will be looking for a beta. Anyone that's interested, you can message me. Thanks and hope you enjoy. **

My name is Natalia; I am a powerful witch that is only 17 years old. I just wanted to be a normal teenager. Before I tell you my story; I have to start at the very beginning.

There are 4 major families that come from very powerful witches and warlocks. The family names are: The Huns which resides in China, The Bemoans which resides in England, and The Cea Mai Mare which resides in Romania (which translates to the Greatest. Now you should know they have the biggest ego, just by their name). My family is the last one. We are The Marianas, we live in America.

My father's family was the very first family of witches, which means that they have very powerful powers, and different powers that are passed down, and it is all tied up in their blood. In the beginning of all witchcraft, there was a prophecy that all the families were trying to prevent. It said that if any of the families came together; their child will be the most powerful witch ever created, that child will have very powerful blood, and that child will tip the balance of nature. That's why all the families are in different places to prevent any other families making an alliance.

My mother was from England and she came to America on a vacation. She met my father and fell in love. She told me it was love at first sight, if you believe in that. She told me that her parents and my father's parents did their very best to keep them apart. So they ran away and got married, and 4 years later they had me. My grandparents have been searching for them for 21 years. They changed their last name to Smiths, so no one can find us. (Between us, I always thought their love was like Romeo & Juliet).

Ever since I was young, I was told stories of vampires, witches and werewolves. My father and mother told me that it was my job to keep the balance of nature alive, no matter what happened in my life. What they failed to tell me was that I would have to be running for the rest of my life, because of some major families are looking for me, to kill me.

At the age of 3, I could talk to any living creature. My mother died trying to protect me, at the age of 5. I can still remember her. She had long brown curly hair. It fell just above her hips. I remember when the sun hit it, you can see a hint of red, brown, blonde, and black. She had brown eyes, that just held so much warmth and love. She always smelled of lilacs, and strawberries, which is really funny because that was her favorite flower and favorite fruit.

My father didn't tell me she died. I found out from my crow. She saw everything and told me to hide in our secret room. From then on. I promised myself I would be the best at everything. That no one can hurt me. I trained really hard. I do wish I can be normal.

At the age of 6, I could master the earth elements. At the age of 12, I could master all fire and water elements. At the age of 16, I could master all elements, and do all the hard spells. Not to brag, but I am an awesome witch. My father is very proud of me. But with every achievement I had, I became more depressed. While all the children were running around and playing with their friends, I was inside learning spells and potions. To say I had a crappy childhood was an understatement, but at least no one would hurt me.

When I was 16, my father spotted one of his family's bodyguard. So we packed up our things in Florida, and moved to a small town called Mystic Falls, Virginia. My father's plan was to move to a town that had a lot of supernatural occurrences in it, because they said it would be the last place their families would be looking.

I was in the backseat of my father's car just staring out the window, when I saw a sign that said "Welcome to Mystic Falls." As I stared at that sign, I felt different, something that I couldn't put into words. My powers were buzzing. I kept moving in the backseat. I could not wait to explore what this town had to offer. We passed by "Mystic Grill". _That's so not original. _I was staring at the Mystic Grill, when I saw a couple of gorgeous men having a very intense conversation. Men and their testosterone. Instead of looking at what seemed a good fight, I started to hear that my dad said that I had a car waiting for me at our new house, and that I start my senior year in 2 days. I could not wait. This was going to be the best year ever.

**AN: Should I continue?**


	2. New in town

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I only own Natalia, and Marcus.

AN: My story will be mostly in Natalia's POV.

The next day I helped clean up the house and packed all my stuff away. When I went downstairs, I found a note from my dad. It basically said that he had to leave for a little bit, but he would be back as soon as he can. I was in an empty house, in a new town, with no friends. This is just great. I was getting hungry. I figured the best place would be The Mystic Grill. I grabbed my purse and car keys, got into my beautiful new car. (I got my 2011 Honda CR-V, in my favorite color, which is baby blue. My father got it fully loaded, which means a navigation system, a great system and speakers. I do love music.)

I walked into the grill, and saw that it was pretty busy. Instead of waiting for a booth, I walked to the bar. I wanted to practice my new power of persuasion, and get a free drink. The bartender was a cute guy named Matt.

"Can I get a drink?" Damn he was a cutie.

"Can I see some ID?" Let's see if this power works. I looked him in the eye.

"You will give me a drink on the house and I am over 21."

"Ok what kind of drink would u like?" Yes it worked. I'm awesome.

"I would like a blue long island ice tea please." I was so excited that I didn't even see this guy looking at me. He was so gorgeous. He had dirty blonde hair, muscular and beautiful blue eyes. There was something off about him. I just couldn't see what it was.

"Now what is a pretty young thing like you drinking?" WOW! He has an accent. He is a gorgeous triple threat.

"Is that any of your concern?"

He smirked and what he said next threw me for a loop.

"Well it would be seeing as that young fellow is on vervain, so I want to know how you compelled him to give you a drink, and I know you are not over 21. I will say this, you are a beautiful young one."

I could not believe it. My first day out and I have been caught. My father will not be happy about this. I tried to play it cool. I slowed down my heartbeat. For some reason I grabbed this man's hand. All I felt was death and sorrow. I looked at him and I had a vision of him killing a young brunette, by a fire. His face was demonic. He had veins under his eyes, and fangs in his mouth. After he dropped the brunette to the ground, I saw his eyes changed to yellow. Is this the hybrid I heard my father talk about?I couldn't believe I met the famous hybrid, and he was gorgeous.

"Are you alright love?"

"I'm absolutely fantastic. I finally get to meet the famous hybrid. My name is Natalia. Don't worry about telling me your name. It's Niklaus, right?"

"Who the hell are you? How do you know me?" He growled out.

"Why are you angry? You should be happy. You are famous in the magical community."

"Ahh, you are a witch?

"Yes, does that matter?"

"No, maybe you can help me?"

"Let's take this outside. I don't want people to hear our conversation." As soon as we got outside, I turned around and looked at him. "Now, why would I help that gorgeous face of yours?"

Klaus did his famous but dangerous smirk, "Because I can kill your family."

Did he just threaten my family? That does it. I am going to have to show this hybrid I'm not someone he can mess with.I looked right at him and concentrated. All of a sudden he started screaming.

"Don't you dare threaten my family! You do not know who you are dealing with. I am not some little naïve witch. I can kill you, so watch your back." As I turned around to walk away, I noticed my eyes in my car window. My eyes, it turned a purple color. That has never happened before. What is going on_? _While I was looking in the window, Klaus got his strength back.

"There is no witch that I know of, that could do that to me. I'm impressed. Now I know I want you to help me. I don't beg. Since, you know who and what I am. Then I think you know who my mother is? I need your help to stop her."

"Yes, I do. Your mother is Ester? Your mother is a real bitch. My mother would never do that to me."

"Well we can't all have a mother that loves their child."

"I will tell you this, don't threaten my family. IF you do that from now on, I will not help you. Just to let you know, that is neither a yes or no. Give me some time to think this over."

"That's all I wanted, and I will not threaten your family, unless they do something to threaten me."

"Ok, then. I will see you around Klaus. Is there more vampires in town?"

"Actually there are more. Be careful love, they are more cautious around new residents. Here is my number when you have decided. Call me."

"Oh, please. They can't hurt me."

"You are very cocky. Don't underestimate them."

"I'm not. I'm confident. You don't know who I am or what I am. I'm just going to leave now."

As I left the Grill, I could not stop thinking about Klaus. He is one sexy beast. He is a beast. Why am I having these thoughts? I should go shopping, it always makes me feel better, plus I need to buy school clothes and supplies. I found a fairly good clothes store. As I walked in, I felt like someone was watching me. I just ignored it, I had to do some shopping.

* * *

After I got 6 miniskirts, 25 beautiful tops, 10 wedges, 5 high heels, and 4 jeans, I realized I have been shopping for 2 hours. I came to a conclusion that I needed to head home. I was heading to the register, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." As I looked at this person, I realized I recognized this person. I thought she died.

"It's okay, I was in my own world." As she said this, a bubbly blonde came running to her side.

"Elena, are you okay? Who are you?" Well, that was rude.

I gave her this look that said to back off. I looked at this Elena, and thought back to my vision. She definitely died. What I said surprised everyone.

"I'm sorry but this is going to sound crazy, but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"EXCUSE ME! Elena, get out of here." As soon as Blondie told Elena this, she turned around and started to run. I rolled my eyes, this is going to get annoying.

"I'm not going to hurt her. It's just that I saw her die. I just wanted to know how she is still alive."

"That is not your business. Wait.. How did you _see _her die? I don't know you. Obviously you are new in town. Like I said before, who are you?" Blondie likes to ramble.

Blondie is very rude person. I really feel like hurting her bad, because she is starting to piss me off. Remember what daddy says to do when you are made. Just breathe in and out. Don't let your emotions take over you.

"Listen here Blondie. You don't need to know who I am. I am not going to hurt your friend. Just don't piss me off."

"Like you can hurt me, you're just a little girl. Come near my friend again and I will tear your throat out."

Why does everyone always threaten me? This is getting old real fast. At this point, my emotions are running wild. I was beyond pissed. I just started staring at the blonde vampire, and she started screaming.

"Look Blondie, I can hurt you. I don't care if you are a vampire or not. When I say I'm not going to hurt your little friend. You need to believe me. Don't worry about telling me how your friend is alive. I do believe that must be magic. Anyways, I guess I will see you in school. You really should stop threatening the new residents. Have a great day."

* * *

_Caroline's POV. _

Who the hell is that bitch? How the hell does she know about Elena? Damon and Stefan will want to know about this girl. I pulled out my phone and dialed Stefan first.

"Stefan, there is someone new in town. I think she is working with Klaus or something. I don't really know. But she is witch. She kept asking why Elena is still alive."

"Calm down Caroline. Where is Elena?"

"I told her to run. She should be at her house by now. I didn't know she was a witch, not until she started to do that crazy thing to my head."

"Okay, listen to me. Go and check on Elena and meet me here at the boarding house. I need tell Damon what's going on."

"Okay we will be there in 10 minutes."

It would be a lot faster for me to run to Elena's house. As soon as I got to Elena's I opened her door.

"Elena, are you here?"

"Yeah I'm here. Are you okay? How did she know me? Does she work with Klaus?"

"I honestly don't know. Stefan wants us to meet him and Damon at the boarding house. So hurry up. I told him 10 minutes."

"Fine, I just don't like this. Should I leave a note for Jeremy?"

"No. She doesn't seem like she wants to hurt anyone. She just gets really defensive."

"Okay Caroline lets go."

* * *

At the boarding house, Damon was getting pissed off.

"We should go after her now!" He growled at his brother.

"Damon, we need to find out if she is a threat first. Plus she is a witch."

"Oh, this is great. I can't even deal with Bonnie, now we have another witch in town."

"Damon, we need to come up with a plan first. We can't kill her. She is still human."

"Speak for yourself brother. If I remember correctly, it wasn't long ago that you acted before you thought about it. Where did he go?"

"He is still here and he has learned from the past."

"Well, Blondie is here. Go and talk to her. I'll be here."

"Fine, but remember brother, we need to come up with a plan first."

As soon as Caroline walked in with Elena, she started explaining what happened.

"So, let me get this straight. You are a vampire couldn't kill her, because she did that witchy thing with your head?"

"Well, I'm sorry Damon. It hurt like a whole lot. Besides, when Bonnie did it to you, you were crying like a little girl."

Stefan was getting annoyed with the banter between his brother and Caroline.

"Okay stop! We need to come up with a plan. Now, Damon is the best option to interrogate her. So just go to the Grill and wait her out."

"Oh joy! I get to do a stakeout. Hey Barbie you should be there as well. So you can tell me when she comes in. You are the only one other than Elena that knows what she looks like."

"Yeah I guess I can go to the Grill. I am hungry. I need to feed before we go."

Elena was getting mad. She never gets to be involved in the plans.

"What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"You and I will stay here until Damon or Caroline calls, and tells us that the situation has been handled.

"Fine, but I can do a lot. I'm not just a doppelganger. I can hold my own."

Everyone just started to laugh. The first one to speak was Caroline.

"I'm sorry Elena, but you can't. Not against a witch."

"Well, why doesn't Bonnie go with you guys to the Grill?"

"That's not a bad idea." Stefan thought that if Bonnie was there, maybe she can stop the other witch from doing harm to them.

"So let's get this done. We all know what we have to do?"

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time.

"Okay let's get going."

* * *

Natalia's POV

Klaus was right. I shouldn't underestimate these other vampires. If they are protecting the doppelganger, then they probably think I am a threat. I honestly don't care. They can't hurt me. Maybe I should shake things up a bit.

It's about dinner time. I am getting hungry. Maybe I should give Klaus my answer over dinner. I really hope he doesn't think that this is a date. I took out the paper that contained his phone number. I had butterflies in my stomach as I dialed his number.

"Who is this?"

"You are rude. No hello. This is Natalia. We met-." I was going to remind him, but he just cut me off.

"Ah, the beautiful witch that I met this morning. I take it that you have made your decision."

"Yes I have. Can we talk this over dinner."

"Is someone asking me out to dinner?"

"Why do have to presume I'm asking you out? I'm hungry, and I'm going to go to the Grill. I was just thinking that we can go out."

"So defensive. You are a funny little witch. Alright, I'm hungry as well. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."

"Thank you Klaus. I actually appreciate it."

"Okay, what ever." He hung up after that.

He doesn't know that I hate eating dinner by myself. My father is always trying to protect me, that sometimes he forgets to really spend time with me. I think it has to do with my mother. There are times, when he just looks at me and says that I look more like my mother. I know he misses her, but what about me. No more of this pity party.

I don't know what I am getting myself into with Klaus, but I really don't care anymore. I should be living my life, I still can hold my own. Just got to remind myself not to let my guard down.

I brought my crow with me to this new town. She flew here. She's like my bodyguard. I trust her more than any one. She should be in my room. As I walked up the stairs, I started calling her name.

"Raven! Are you there?" I heard wings flapping and then I heard her.

"I'm right here Natalia. I was right about to eat. What do you want?"

"After you eat, can you follow me to the Grill. I need you to watch my back. I'm meeting that famous hybrid, and I don't trust him or the other vampires in this town."

"Okay. Just be careful. Don't trust him or the vampires in this town. One of them eats animals. He could eat me. I hope not. You better help me if he does."

"You babble alot. Don't worry. Remember we are more of a family than me and dad. So I will protect you no matter what."

"Okay. No problem. I will watch your back and you will watch mine."

"Now, what should I wear to dinner."

"Oh, my god. You like the hybrid. Don't you?"

"Uhm...yeah. I do. He is so gorgeous. I know he is dangerous, but so am I. I mean that's what I'm always told. So, why not?"

"Your going to get me killed, just be careful. You are lucky I care about you, or I would claw your eyes out."

"Yeah, yeah. I will meet you at the Grill."

"Bye."

AN: Next chapter is the confrontation. Please tell me if you guys like this story. Review!


	3. The confrontation

AN: Just a reminder. Everything will be in Natalia's POV. I will make a note if it is in someone else's POV.

As I was getting dressed, I was getting nervous. I need to stop being nervous. I know this sounds weird, but I want to look good for Niklaus. So I found my black skinny jeans with a white star-studded design on the right butt cheek, and my white tube top. I found my white gold star earrings, with the matching necklace. I curled my hair and let it down. I put light makeup on. I put on my white and black pumps. Before I left, I checked myself in the mirror, and I looked beautiful.

Raven left before I did, so she can stake out the place. She came back and told me that the hybrid was not there yet, but 2 other vampires and a witch was.

"Natalia, there was 1 vampire that was trying to compel me to look out for you. He looked at me weird when he couldn't. Please be careful."

"I will. Thank you so much Raven." I walked into the grill, and I saw the blonde vampire from the shopping store. I also saw another vampire, with dark hair and blue eyes. Why is it that the male vampires I have seen are gorgeous? They are beyond gorgeous, they look like gods. I saw Blondie whisper something to the other vampire, and then he stared at me like I was the villain. There was another girl sitting next to them, she had a magical aura surrounding her. I figured she was the witch. She was the one that approached me first.

"Hi, my name is Bonnie and that's Damon and Caroline."

"Hello, my name is Natalia. What can I do for you?" I felt a power trying to break through my walls. She was trying to get into my mind. I just stared at her and laughed.

"Nice try Bonnie, but you can't use your magic against me. I am more powerful than you can ever dream of becoming." Bonnie widened her eyes in surprise. Then suddenly, the dark hair, blue-eyed vampire came up to my face, with the most disgusted look on his face.

"Why were you going to attack Elena?"

"If your blonde vampire friend actually told you the truth about what happened, then she would have told you that I had seen the past and she died. I just wanted to know how she was still alive, but I figured that it was magic. I also figured out that it was Bonnie that did it."

Damon growled out, "Well that's not any of your business. What are you doing in Mystic Falls."

I started to smile. "Well that's not any of your business. Now, why are you guys bothering me. I am hungry so go bother some other person."

Bonnie just looked at me like I was a two-headed monster. "How did you block my powers. No one has been able to block me, not even the powerful ones."

"Well, I am more powerful than you will ever be. Don't be so arrogant that you are more powerful than others. I already don't like you. Please leave me alone. I won't be so nice next time. Now I have someone joining me for dinner. I would suggest you all to leave. NOW."

All of a sudden, I heard his voice. It sent shivers down my spine. I could not let anyone see what he does to me.

"What is going on here? Why are you bothering this beautiful witch, Damon?"

"Please don't tell me you are working with _him?_" Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"That's not your business. Damon I will be very honest with you, and by the look on your face, you never get honesty. I don't think you use that head of yours. If Esther succeeds in killing all of her children, then **ALL **of the vampires will die. That does mean you too Damon, and just between me and you, that would be such a waste of a gorgeous body."

That took him by surprise. He quickly recovered and started smirking. "I know I have a gorgeous body. Thank you for noticing." Then his smirk was gone and replaced with serious look. "Just so we are clear, don't hurt Elena, or I will kill you."

Before I could say anything, Klaus started laughing. I didn't even know he was here. "Now Damon, I wouldn't threaten Natalia. She is very powerful. You know the aneurysms that Bonnie gives you. I want you to think about that and times that by 10. That's what Natalia would do to you, if you threaten her.. Trust me, it hurts like hell."

"Dammit Klaus. My element of surprise is gone. Why would you tell him that? It would have been more effective if I did it, then you say something."

"I'm sorry love. Now are we going to go eat and discuss our plans?"

"Fine. Damon just remember this, I don't like to be threatened. You can ask Klaus and Blondie over there. Don't do nothing stupid, but by the look of your face that is inevitable. I hope we can live together in peace." I started laughing. "I'm sorry, it just sounded so funny. Anyways, I don't want to be bothered, and I won't bother you. Unless you do something to piss me off. Oh by the way, Damon try not to compel animals to do your dirty work. Especially my crow, and don't hurt her, or I will hurt you. Okay now with that said, I'm hungry. Let's go Klaus." I grabbed Klaus and pushed him to an empty table. All three of them just stared at me.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you couldn't wait to get me all to yourself." He started to smile. I'm beginning to love that smile. I can't get sucked down. He probably uses that smile to get what he wants.

"I'm beginning to believe that you have a really big ego. I don't wanna call you Klaus. I will call you Nik."

"No, I rather you call me Klaus. Only my family calls me Nik."

"No, I rather call you Nik. When I say Klaus, I think of the hybrid. When I say Nik, I think of the man before the hybrid." I started to smile. I bet no one has ever said that to him before. He is just staring at me. Why does everyone always stare? It's creepy. I wonder what he is thinking. I was going to invade his thoughts, but I remembered what happened the last time I did that. I found out some information that I rather not have listened to. After that is the only power I will not try, I believe everyone should have some privacy.

"Well if that is what you want. So why did you want me to join you for dinner? Is this a date?" He raised his eyebrows and started to smirk. I might as well tell him the truth. I have a feeling I can trust him.

"I might as well tell you the truth. I am lonely. You thought you were an abomination. Well both sides of my family is looking for me to kill me. I am an abomination in their eyes. I'm part of a prophecy. My mother died when I was 3, she was trying to protect me. I had invaded his thoughts, and my father blames me for her death. He started thinking about bringing me to the other families. Then he knows I will kill him. That's the real reason he won't betray me, but I really believe he wants to. In the end I think he wants me to kill him, so he can reunite with my mother. I really don't know why I am telling you this. I know this sounds crazy, but I fell like I can trust you with my life. I really envy you. At least you had siblings. I had no one. I'm sorry the only companion I have is my crow named Raven."

I was looking at the table, I really didn't want to look at him. I was actually afraid. Then he started talking.

"Well, that is interesting. I guess that is why you are so defensive. I know how you feel. Even though, my mother is trying to kill me, I killed my father, and I had most of my siblings daggered in a coffin. I actually appreciate that you trust me with all this information. I will not betray your trust, as long as you don't betray me. So you can talk to animals? I wonder if that would work with me, in my wolf form." _I wonder why I feel so trusting with her. Everytime I look in her eyes, I see loneliness that I feel. I also feel like I want to protect her. This can't be. I can't be falling for her. I don't even know her. I will have to see how this turns out. _

"I'm not afraid to find out." I winked at him. I might as well flirt with him. When I look in his eyes, there is a very dim light in his eyes. I am determined to bring that out. I think I will help him with Esther. I don't wanna see him dead. "Nik, I will help you fight against Esther. I don't wanna see you dead. You can take that however you want."

"Uhm..Thank you. I will make sure nothing happens to you. I really appreciate your help."

"No, thank you for tonight. I don't have anyone to talk to, or have dinner with. Let's order dinner." At that Nik called the waiter over. We both ordered and ate dinner. I think this was the best idea I ever had. I thought I would be using my magic to keep him in line, but it was quite the opposite. I can't believe I am about to say this. He is actually a gentleman, and sweet. I think behind his evil hybrid persona is a man that just wants to be loved. Wait, I can't be falling for him. I don't even know him. I will have to see how this turns out. He paid for our dinner, and we started walking out the grill. He walked me to my car. What a gentlemen.

"I will make sure to ask you out to dinner more often." He started to smile, an actual genuine smile. I might be breaking down his walls, or he might be a better actor than I think.

"I'm pretty sure I asked you to dinner tonight, but I feel it would be better if you did the asking out."

"Mrs. Natalia Smith, would you accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?

"Yes i don't mind if I do." I started to laugh. I looked up and I saw Raven. I wonder if I can introduce these two.

"Nik, would you like to meet my crow?"

"I would be honored."

"Raven come down here!"

_"What is it Natalia? I see you are happy. I guess dinner went great?"_

"Raven I would like to introduce you to Niklaus, and yes dinner went great."

"Hello Raven. I am honored to meet you."

"_Tell him, I guess it is nice to meet him. Tell him I will scratch his eyes out if he hurts you. Go ahead and tell him." _

I just started to laugh. I knew Raven was protective, but this was funny. Can you imagine a crow attacking Nik, and trying to claw his eyes out.

He was just looking at me. He just started to smile.

"She says that it is nice to meet you as well, and she says that if you hurt me, she will scratch your eyes out."

He started to laugh as well. "That would be quite a sight. I hope you have a great night." At that moment, it was like slow motion. He hestitated at first, but then he leaned in, and gave me quick kiss on my cheek. It might have been my cheeks, but it was great. When his lips touched my cheek, it just felt right. I wished he kissed me on my lips instead, but slow was good. I will make him fall in love me. We will just have to see. Raven just stared at me and shaking her head.

_"Please be careful. I hope you know what you are doing. Please remember he is a very old hybrid. You don't know what he is thinking. I can see that you are starting to feel something for him." _

_"_I know Raven, but it feels right."

_"I will support you no matter what.'_

_"Thank you Raven. Let's head home." _

**I hope you guys liked that interaction. Niklaus is already a hybrid and has some hybrids with him. So he is ready to find love. That special someone, that is just like him. I know I had Natalia already trusting him, but trust me its all part of my plan. I need her to trust him and him trusting her. So please review and let me know what you guys think. Good or bad. I probably won't update until Sunday night or Monday. I have to work. **


End file.
